Chapter 152
is the one hundred and fifty-second chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary As he throws the Quirk-destroying bullets to Shin Nemoto, Kai Chisaki thinks about the lengths his organization had to go through in order to create the lethal weapon; originally, the effect of the element emitted from Eri's body would only cause a victim to lose their Quirk for a day or two and they would naturally recover. In order to obtain a complete product, they needed to figure out how to permanently preserve the element's effect which they eventually succeeded. However, due to money and time constraints, Chisaki could only make five Quirk-destroying bullets. The reason Chisaki took action in making these Quirk destroying bullets is that of All For One's downfall. Shin grabs the case of Quirk-destroying bullets and Chisaki orders him to fire. Only Shin knows the value of the Quirk-destroying bullets and cannot waste a single shot; Shin tries to figure out a way to make Mirio Togata deactivate his Quirk. Suddenly, Shin realizes that Mirio will do whatever it takes to protect Eri, so he aims his gun at Eri. Mirio immediately jumps towards Eri. Mirio was able to tell that Eri was in danger because she would not scream or cry whenever murderous intent was directed at her and she would simply close her eyes, be silent and grit her teeth; this was Eri's habit that was engraved in her after living in pain and fear for a long time. Mirio has reached Eri while Shin fires the Quirk-destroying bullet. Eri opens her eyes and sees a smiling Mirio who is about to be hit by the Quirk-destroying bullet. Mirio thinks about his childhood where his family's Quirk made it difficult for them to become Heroes, which is why his father gave up on becoming a Hero. Mirio refused to waver and throughout his life he worked extremely hard to hone his Permeation; eventually, Sir Nighteye saw potential within Mirio and made him his sidekick. Under Sir Nighteye's guidance, Mirio was able to turn his Permeation into a fully combat Quirk; during this time Mirio along with Tamaki Amajiki and Nejire Hado began being acknowledged as the Big Three. Mirio covers Eri as the Quirk-destroying bullet is shot into his body which begins destroying Mirio's Permeation. Chisaki states that due to Quirks people are entitled to dream and begin thinking that they become people that matter, to which Chisaki believes that these people are sick in the head. As Shin celebrates his triumph, Chisaki laughs at Mirio's efforts and mocks Mirio for smiling because everything he has worked so hard to cultivate has been reduced to naught. As Chisaki is about to deconstruct the ground, Chronostasis is thrown at him, courtesy of Mirio's kick. Mirio appears before Chisaki and punches his arm. Mirio tells Chisaki that all his hard work is not in vain because he will still be Lemillion. Chisaki tries attacking Mirio but Mirio is still able to make his body intangible, which causes Chisaki to miss. Shin is shocked that Mirio's Quirk has not completely been destroyed yet. 15 minutes have passed since Mirio caught up to Chisaki and now, 5 minutes have passed since Mirio was shot by the Quirk-destroying bullet and he continues fighting Chisaki. Eventually, Mirio loses his ability to use his Permeation. Mirio fights one-third of the battle in a Quirkless condition which allows Chisaki to finally damage Mirio. Mirio is hurt and damaged by the spikes Chisaki created. Despite being greatly damaged himself, Chisaki mocks Mirio for wanting to be a Hero and to try and save Eri; Chisaki blames that delusional thinking for being the problem with today's society and will cure everyone using Eri's power. Chisaki is about to pierce a spike through Mirio, but Mirio yells out Chisaki's name, much to Chisaki's chagrin. Suddenly, Izuku Midoriya comes smashing in. Characters In Order of Appearance Chapter Notes * Mirio is shot by a Quirk destroying bullet, costing him his powers. ** Mirio continues to hold off the villains. * Izuku arrives to back up Mirio. Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 152 pl:Rozdział 152